On This Lovely Bella Notte
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Lance takes Pidge to a Italian restaurant that he claims is the best in town and after talking for a while, they get their delicious food that winds up causing a interesting situation between the two that ends in a few laughs and blushing cheeks. a Pidgance one shot.


On This Lovely Bella Notte

Lance was happily leading Pidge by the hand down a moonlit sidewalk as they made their way to what he claimed was the best Italian food in town.

"You're gonna love this place Pidge, it even has homemade chocolate cheesecake for dessert!" Lance exclaimed as they entered the door of the restaurant. It was decorated with bright colors and a friendly woman greeted them as they walked up to the podium.

They were led to a booth by the window overlooking the beach where they saw the waves gently caressing the sands. As they looked over the menu, Pidge looked up to see Lance gazing at her with a gentle smile on his face. Causing her to blush and ask him, "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just think you look cute, It's not every day that you wear something other than your normal shorts and long t-shirt." Lance exclaimed as he admired her green short sleeved tank top and tan cargo pants, her hair had grown longer and was now down to her shoulders in length. Making her look like the queen of all tomboys.

Pidge blushed but smiled at his compliment, she gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "I couldn't change clothes while we were in space outside of what Coran had in his costume vault. So it's great to wear this stuff again."

"I feel that. I missed my clothes back home too." Lance agreed as their waitress came by their table and asked them what they would like to drink and eat. After the waitress left, Lance looked back over to Pidge and continued on saying, "If Coran had found some way to teleport our belongings to the Castleship while we were fighting Zarkon that would've been great."

They smiled at the thought of Coran trying to figure out how to teleport objects from Earth into space with Hunk and how many conversations they would've had to figure out how to build it. But since the war was over they were free to go back home and enjoy their lives back on Earth.

"Alright! Here's your drinks and here's your order of Mama's Spaghetti and some extra cheese on the side as you requested, if you need any more help let me know." Their waitress said as she laid down a steaming pile of freshly cooked spaghetti and meatballs that looked straight out of a cooking channel. Lance and Pidge's mouths watered with anticipation.

They looked up at her and said thanks before taking their forks in their hands to start digging into their big dish. It was the best thing that Pidge had ever tasted and Lance was right about the quality of the service as well. For once, Lance had picked out a really good restaurant to celebrate their successful trip to the videogame store to get the next installment of their favorite series that had been backordered for months.

"Lance. We're coming here from now on." Pidge said as her mouth exploded with flavor and desire for more food.

Lance laughed at her look on her face. "I knew you'd love this place."

They ate some more pasta in bliss until they felt their heads turning to met each other in the middle of the table. Turns out they had taken opposite ends of the same strand of pasta and winded up kissing each other. Their eyes grew wide and Pidge quickly chomped off her side of the spaghetti and looked away, her face red as the tomato sauce.

"Sorry about that." She finally said after a awkward moment of silence. But Lance was looking at her with a big goofy grin. Looking like he enjoyed their brief lip lock more than he could describe with words.

He held up his hands and shook his head. "It's OK, it was my fault too. Though I don't think I'm gonna get dessert now."

"Why?"

"Because I already got something sweet."

Pidge's face grew a deeper shade of red as she punched his shoulder out of embarrassment. "You're such a dork Lance!"

Lance laughed at her embarrassment and he continued to look at her sweetly as they continued to eat their meal after their brief but soft spaghetti kiss.


End file.
